


One Last Time

by Dropthatfuego



Category: jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropthatfuego/pseuds/Dropthatfuego
Summary: There's no such thing as a happy ending





	1. 1: The Beginning

"Kookie!" 

Jimin said cheerfully as he approached his life long crush; Jeon Jungkook. 

The brunette turned around and his eyes shined glossily under the fluorescent lights.

"I got something for yah." He held out a simple hand made key-chain. It was in the shape of a little bunny, pink and soft.

Jungkook raised a brow at it as Jimin gestured his hand towards Jungkook.

"And what is this for?" Jimin hesitated before opening his mouth but then being cut off by Jungkook again.

"You have to have a reason to give me this or it worthless." Jungkook snapped, Jimin felt his breath catch in his throat as his words refuse to come out.

"I...just wanted to give you something, you know..." 

Why was he trying to find a reason?

"I don't know," Jungkook huffed.

Jimin inhaled sharply and blinked twice to stop the tears in his eyes.

God, he was being difficult. 

"Here" Jimin tucked his head in and held out his hand once more, but this time he didn't feel the thrill and excitement. Jungkook grabbed it, stuffed it in his jean pocket carelessly and left. Leaving Jimin alone in the brown carpeted halls.

Jimin waited until Jungkook's footsteps were gone, he then looked up, hot tears started rolling down his cheeks.

He laughed bitterly. 

"Jesus Christ..." Jimin covered his eyes with the back of his hand and continued.

"Crying for no reason." There was a reason.

"There was no need for this." Yes, there was.

"How many times did he reject you Jiminie...? 50?" 76 and counting.

He knew he had to let Jungkook go one day.

Because he's going to be gone long before Jungkook will.

It's not like cancer has a soft spot for love.


	2. 2

"Did he reject you again hyung?" Taehyung sighed.

The two sat underneath their favorite tree as the wind blew against their backs. The city was busy below them as the night slowly devoured the city lights. 

Jimin nodded.

"Hyung, you know you have to give up someday, right?" Taehyung huffed, his face was serious and unwavering.

"But it's not going to be any day soon." Jimin snapped back.

"With your condition, no."

Jimin stopped himself and he suddenly wanted to shrink.

"I wonder what will happen after ." Taehyung looked up at the violet sky, it was Jimin's favorite color. 

"After what?" Jimin asked even though he knew better than anyone else.

"You know..." Taehyung pressed.

Jimin sighed with quivering breaths and turned so he's facing his best friend. 

"I'm going to miss your smile for sure." 

God. 

Taehyung's shoulders rose as blinked back tears in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Why does it have to be you, hyung?" Taehyung's voice shook.

"I want to know too." Jimin wiped the tears off Taehyung's face with his sleeve, then placed his hand gently on Taehyung's fluffy hair.

"It's pretty fucked up, isn't it?" Taehyung's lips quivered as another wave of tears rushed out.

"Holy, that was negative...maybe there'll be a cure for me?" Jimin forcefully grinned, trying his best not to ruin this day for his best friend. 

"Hyung, we've gone to the doctors so many times begging them for a solution, and they said there weren't any." Taehyung cried.

"You're just too gullible!" Jimin complained as doubt crept into his voice.

"Hyung...what am I going to do without you?" Taehyung looked down at his shaking hands.

"Don't even think about that anymore, stay in the now, cause I'm still here for you now and that's all it matters," Jimin said. 

He cringed.

"That was so cheesy...but I meant it." Taehyung chuckled, tears still running. 

"Hyung what the hell, ruining the moment every time." Jimin straightened his back, ready to square up.

"What do you mean every time?" Taehyung wiped his tears and thought for a moment, holding his chin.

"How about...all the time?" Jimin stood up as Taehyun laughed.

"This kid..." Jimin grabbed a pile of leaves on the ground and hurled it at Taehyung who was already on the ground, holding his stomach while laughing his ass off. 

'I'm really gonna miss you.' Jimin thought to himself as he laid down beside the tired out boy.

"But I'm still gonna go after Jungkook."

"Ruining the moment hyung."


	3. 3

The rain poured down onto the boys as thunder roared menacingly beyond the cloudy skies. As the member sat tiredly after their shoot for 'Save me' Jimin quietly slipped away, stumbling as he went. 

"Hyung?"

Jimin sighed, his breaths quickening as he held onto Taehyung. 

"Hyung are you okay?" Jimin did an okay sign with his hands and wiped his forehead stained with sweat.

"I'm still holding up." Jimin forced a grin before heading into the truck to change. Taehyung watched him skip up the stairs and then closing the door quietly behind him. 

"Is something wrong with Jimin?" Yoongi asked, nudging Taehyung's shoulder lightly. 

"Um, no...he's just tired." Taehyung lied. Yoongi nodded and trotted away, leaving Taehyung under the pouring rain. 

-

Jungkook bit his lips. Jimin looked tired today. 

He rolled his eyes to himself before running his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. 

Jimin made too many mistakes today, and Jungkook knew how much Jimin hated making mistakes.

Something's off. 

But what was Jungkook thinking anyway...he never really cared about that sort of thing.

"Kookie!" As if on cue Jimin hopped behind Jungkook and ruffled his hair fondly. 

"Oh, it's you." Jimin smiled dimmed.

"Look, I'm gonna go straight to the point, you're off today." Jimin's smiled faded.

Did Jungkook have anything but complaints about him for the past 3 years?

"You made too many mistakes Park Jimin." Jungkook sighed.

"Sorry... Kookie." Jimin whispered underneath his breath but Jungkook caught it, raising a brow. He let out a chuckle before saying. 

"You should be."  
-

Jimin wobbled towards Taehyung and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"Rejected again?" Jimin shook his head.

"Just got the worst criticism about me from the person I love." Taehyung pinched Jimin's nose.

"Don't feel down, hyung..." Taehyung smiled, gently placing his hand on Jimin's shoulders. 

"Can we go now?" Jimin asked like a child and Taehyung laughed. 

"Yes, yes."   
-

Jimin curled up in the back seat and didn't utter a single word on the ride back.

"Park Jimin." Jungkook said after a whole hour of silence. The other van could only hold 5 people so the two were pushed onto another car. 

"Park Jimin." Jungkook said again, not looking back.

He turned around finally, annoyed.

"Ugh..." Jimin groaned, folding his arms around his stomach. He was still curled up, his chin tucked in and his knees were wrapped with his arm. 

"Are you okay...?" Jungkook asked as Jimin looked up and smile, Jungkook could see the sweat dripping down to his chin. 

"Great...just, um, car sick..." Jimin groaned as Jungkook turned back, fiddled with his fingers. 

'Liar.'


End file.
